


Lesser Men Coming Down On Me

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: Asra kisses... [4]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anger, Context What Context, M/M, Rough Kissing, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Asra kisses Lucio.





	Lesser Men Coming Down On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Reverend Glasseye’s _God Help You Dumb Boy_.

It takes no effort to pin Lucio against the cold stone wall of his wing.

It takes significantly more effort to wipe the smug smirk from his face.

“You don’t know when to quit,” Asra _hisses,_ anger coiling like a serpent, waiting to strike.

Lucio tilts his head back, baring his throat further to the hand wrapped around it. “Why would I?” he rasps. “This is delightfully entertaining.”

Asra snarls, but Lucio arches against him, and there’s no way to ignore the heat any longer. With a defeated growl, Asra lurches forward and covers Lucio’s lips violently with his own.


End file.
